The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program that are capable of performing an editing task with an intuitive manipulation.
In the related art, an editor produced content data by performing an editing task with respect to a variety of materials using an editing apparatus in the field of content production. Here, the material is data that may be element stored on a storage medium, such as a disk, a tape, and a memory, and specifically means data of moving images, still images, a sound, or the like. Furthermore, for example, editing tasks include a cutting edit, a trimming edit, and the like with respect to the material imported into the editing apparatus.
The editor performs the editing tasks by manipulating a hardware manipulation tool of the editing apparatus, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a jog dial and a slide bar (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-18436). Furthermore, in recent years, there have been also a case where a software manipulation tool, such as a software button which substitutes for the hardware manipulation tool, is displayed on a display of the editing apparatus in such a manner that manipulation is possible using a GUI (a Graphical User Interface). That is, the editor may also perform the editing task, even by manipulating the software manipulation tool in this way.